Los anillos desaparecidosThe lost rings
by Edmund.Pevensie
Summary: Cuando los Pevensie murieron en aquel accidente de tren, Susan encontró los anillos del Tío del Profesor e intentará escapar a Narnia con los cuerpos de sus hermanos Peter y Edmund, pero cundo consiguió llegar encontró a un misterioso guerrero... ¡¡¡3 CAP
1. En las vias del tren

Tuve la idea de iventar esta historia por un topic que puso con preguntas **aaaaaa** , un invitado en el foro...

CAPÍTULO 1:

Esta historia cuenta cuando una niña recuperó la fe en Narnia y por supuesto en Aslan.

Todo comenzó un día en la estación de Finchley... 

-Lo siento mucho, ha ocurrido una desgracia...sus hermanos han muerto-Le comunicó un policía a Susan Pevensie, quien estaba en su cuarto limando las uñas.

-¿Cómo?¿Qué ha dicho?¿En serio?-Preguntó la joven parando de limar las uñas en un instante.

-Lo siento, espero que venga hasta aquí-Dijo el policía, y después colgó el teléfono.

Los teléfonos los tenían todos en una casita al lado de la estación.

Cuando Susan llegó vio a todos los policías rodeando el accidente.

Se acercó y pudo ver unos anillos, entonces recordó todo y una conversación que había oido de sus hermanos...: 

-Oye, Peter, mañana vamos a recoger los anillos, ¿No es así?-Preguntó Edmund a su hermano mayor que estaba recogiendo su cuarto.

-Sí, y tenemos que llevar la ropa de operarios, ya lo sabes-Le contestó su hermano.

-Claro... ¡Tenemos que conseguir los anillos!-Exclamó el moreno. 

Cuando Susan acabó de recordar la conversación(un poco de lo que pudo oir hasta que Lucy corrió a decirle que le ayudara con la maleta a ella y a Jill y Eustace), cojió los anillos entre lágrimas.  
El policía la vio y preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso?

-Solo son unos anillos que les hice yo antes del...

No pudo acabar la frase, por las ganas de llorar, y eso hizo.

Cuando todo acabó...

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii!!! Thanks por los reviews de capítulo anterior!!! Espero que me los dejeis de nuevo!!!

CAPÍTULO 2: La antigua casa del profesor 

Todo había pasado... la policía no había encontrado los restos de los chicos aplastados por el tren. Solo habían encontrado los de los demás...

-¿Y la chica de antes? ¿Dónde ha ido?-Preguntaba un policía preocupado.

Las nubes negras cubrían la estación, y una figura recostada aún en algo lloraba... pero esta figur estaba escondida en otra parte de la estación.

-¿Por qué?-Lloraba en lo bajo.

Era Susan. Sus hermanos habían muerto, eso ya lo sabía, pero ellos no habían hecho nada malo... entonces se dio cuenta.

Como ya sabía, pues lo había oído hablar al profesor, los anillos eran mágicos, y habían sido la gran ayuda para ir a Narnia. La culpa la tenía toda ella, por no haber creído más en la magia y solo pensar en fiestas, pinturas de uñas, barras de labios, peinado, figura... ¡Si se hubiese acordado siempre de Narnia podría estar con sus hermanos! O quizás habrían planeado otra cosa para volver a Narnia... ¿Quién sabe? Pero ahora era demasiado tarde... no podría verlos nunca más... ¿O quizás sí?

Susan solo había podido llevar eses cuerpos, los demás los tenía la policía y los ivan a depositar en la ambulancia. Abrazó los cuerpos sin aliento de sus hermanos entre lágrimas, y se agarró a ellos a lo máximo posible. Después puso uno de los anillos.

-Creo que solo uno vale, hai uno verde y otro amarillo... ¿Por qué no probar? A lo mejor Aslan me da otra oportunidad. Él es justo y bueno... como mis hermanos... ¿Por qué te los has llevado a ellos? ¿Será porque los tienes contigo en otro lugar? ¿En tu país, Aslan? Desde que fui a América he cambiado, y me arrepiento... Dame otra oportunidad, llévame con mis padres y con Aslan... Si no es que los tienes tú... por lo menos llevaré a Peter y a Edmund a Narnia... ¡Aré todo lo posible!

Entonces no ocurrió nada. Susan tenía los ojos cerrados. El cielo seguía igual. Cuando abrió los ojos...

Los cuerpos de Edmund y de Peter no estaban. Ella sintió una voz suave que le hablaba.

-¿Está usted bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?-Dijo un chico con una armadura original que aparentaba ser de las épocas medievales.

-Sí... ¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó Susan.

-Este chico está disfrazado... o es que...¡Qué estoy en Narnia!-Pensó ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. 

-Creo que será mejor que venga conmigo... tomará algo, cenará y dormirá en nuestro palacio. Mañana se sentirá mejor y podremos hablar. Seguro que se dará cuenta de quien soy yo y de quienes somos los demás de palacio. Pero le diré mi nombre, claro está, soy... 

CONTINUARÁ

EDMUND.PEVENSIE

Los personajes son de C.S Lewis, no mios.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3:   
En el castillo Lucy y Edmund 

En ese momento se desmayó. No pudo oir el nombre de aquel guerrero enmascarado.  
La montó en el caballo, cual era marrón y muy alto.   
Entonces Susan, en sueños recordó aquellos momentos en los que montaba en su caballo y en los de sus hermanos, tanto pequeños como grandes. Los caballos eran parlantes y nunca se portaban mal con ellos.

Cuando se despertó estaba en un cuarto con las persianas bajadas, pero con alguna que otra rendija abierta, cual hacia posible que algunos rayos de luz atravesaran de las ventanas.

Era casi de noche. Entonces algo la despertó del todo. Era ua voz femenina que la llamaba entusiasmada.

"¿Quién será? Me suena algo" Pensó Susan.

"¡Susan! ¿En serio está arriba?" Oyó decir a la misma voz que la había llamado hacia escasos segundos.

"Sí, la he traído hasta aquí, hermana" Dijo la voz que le invitó a ir al castillo.

"Debo de estar en el castillo de antes" Se dijo a si misma.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

Era una joven de pelo castaño que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

La niña corrió las escaleras arriba pero algo la pasó con la mano en los hombros de la niña.

Era su hermano Edmund por detrás.

"¡Vaya!... Eres rápido..." Dijo la chica en un suspiro.

"Déjala descansar. Sé que ivas a despertarla aunque no quiseras... Tenemos que ayudar a la águila, si no no podrá volver con su familia, ¿O no te acuerdas de que tiene mal las alas?" Le preguntó su hermano.

"Sí... claro, hermano" Entonces los dos bajaron las escaleras. 

"¿Quienes serán?" Preguntó Susan "Me suenan mucho sus voces... se parecen a las de Lu y Ed... pero están cambiadas es imposible... y están... muertos..." Dijo muerta del cansancio sin saber por que razón.

Seguramente su cansancio era debido a la intranquilidad que tenía. Su plan se habia estropeado. Habían desaparecido los cuerpos de sus hermanos... ¿Por qué? Y aquel chico que la recogió... ¿Quién era? Solo tenía que bajar las escaleras e ir a verlo por si misma, pero entonces oyó un puertazo.

Era el chico. Había salido con su traje de guerrero. Pero le faltaba el casco. Parecía que desde antes no se lo hubiera sacado. Tubo una leve esperanza a que fuese Edmund...

Y lo era.

Ese chico que la había ayudado era su hermano... ¡Estaba en Narnia!

La chica que le acompañaba con una pequeña poción en la mano de color roja y muy bonita era su hermana... ¡Lucy! 

Pero algo iva mal... ¿Por qué Lucy tenía cara de preocupación? Eso por lo menos se podía destinguir desde arriba porque su había puesto a llorar, y a su hermano le quedó la piel pálida...

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que os gustase! Pronto el segundo!

Tengo demasiados exámenes. Mañana tengo tiempo y la continuaré!


End file.
